Crazy
by OoLostGirloO
Summary: What if Shawn really was psychic? From the beginning? But even he didn't know it...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Always has been**

Shawn had always thought he was just a little crazy, his mum called him special, unique, and his father would call him one of a kind. But Shawn new it was more than that, and not just from the silent looks his parents shared as he'd gotten older. It was all good and well to have an imaginary friend when you were five, and his parents weren't too concerned when he was twelve and still enjoyed the company of his imagination, but when he got into high school, still talking to his imaginary friends as if they were just another person in the room, Henry decided that maybe they should have a specialist look at him.

The first session, Shawn had been hesitant, but found it rather enjoyable, no one had really asked what his 'friends' were like for years, and he found it fun to explain their quirks. But as the sessions progressed, and no actual progress was made, Shawn begun to see the stress and worry growing in his parents faces. Finally, Shawn's psychologist suggested medication, and though his parents had been against it from the start, they'd grown desperate for results, and agreed.

Shawn was sad to see his 'friends' gone, but his parents seemed pleased, so Shawn continued taking the pills they gave him every morning. After a month of taking the anti-psychotics, Shawn was placed on a reduced level, and that was when things got bad. Shawn's 'friends' returned, but they were different, angry, hostile. Shawn was hospitalised for three days after having a mental break down at school and placed back on his regular dose. A month later his psychologist suggested trying again, Shawn's parents refused.

Gus, who'd been Shawn's friend all through primary school, transferred to the same high school after Shawn had gone on medication. Unaware of his child hood friend's mental affliction, Gus stuck by Shawn's side all through high school as his only friend.

Five years later, when Shawn was in his final year of school, when his mind and body were weakened with the stress of exams, he began seeing glimpses of his former 'friends'. In a panicked state of desperation, Shawn took more than the prescribed amount of his anti-psychotics. Shawn watched his 'friends' dissolve in the air before him, and then watched as the world went black. Four days later Shawn woke up in a hospital bed for the second time, to find he'd over dosed. His parents put a lock on the bathroom cabinet the day before he came home, and Shawn finally told Gus the truth.

Gus remained Shawn's only friend till the end of the school year, keeping an uncomfortably close eye on Shawn when he could. With the increasing lack of privacy at home and at school thanks to his parents and Gus, Shawn didn't think his parents would be too surprised when they read the letter he'd left on his bed the morning of his graduation. While his parents were getting ready to watch their son graduate, speaking in proud exited voices, Shawn was already past the city limits on his recently purchased motor bike, a duffle bag strapped to his back.

Shawn was gone for five years, three months, twelve days and sixteen minutes when he drove back into town, on the very same bike that had taken him away for some peace of mind. He hadn't planned on coming home, just like the morning of his graduation he hadn't planned on leaving, it just sort of happened, and Shawn didn't question it. His gut had told him it was time to go, and his heart had told him to come back.

Finding a place wasn't too hard, Shawn didn't mind renting a quirky place or driving an extra five minutes to get to the centre of town. Within the hour, Shawn had a place he could call his own. It was an old tailors shop, with an electric rail to hang cloths from positioned by the vast window facing the street. Shawn didn't mind hanging his cloths on display for the public, maybe then some would dress better.

Throwing himself down on the unmade bed that didn't even have a single sheet on to protect it, Shawn gazed at the white roof above him, contemplating what he would do now that he was back. He didn't particularly want to see his parents just yet, so he settled for giving Gus a scare. After a little Googleing on Shawn's part, he discovered that Gus was now a practicing member at a pharmaceutical company. Shawn leant back against the wall behind his bed, looking down at his mobile as he reread this information. Gus had never showed an interest in narcotics before he'd found out about Shawn's illness. Shawn didn't know what to make of this, but decided he would be flattered rather than offended as he made for his front door.

Walking seemed like the better option so Shawn left his bike at home, following the foot path towards town. It was easy to deduce which car was Gus' in the parking lot of the firm he worked for, and not wanting to disturb Gus while at work – in truth, not wanting their first conversation at Gus' work place – Shawn picked the lock of his friends car and waited in the back seat. At five in the evening, two hours after Shawn slipped into the back seat, Gus appeared at the firms doors. As soon as Gus looked up from his keys, exactly five paces from his car, he saw Shawn, reclined across his back seat. Shock crossed his face first, most likely at seeing someone in his car, then confusion, either asking himself how someone got in his car or asking himself who it was that was seated in his back seat, then recognition made an appearance and Gus' feet took him to the side of his car, where he yanked the door open.

"Shawn," Gus breathed, shock making a return appearance, once again followed by confusion. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Shawn grinned at the bombardment of questions. Gus crouched in by Shawn in the back seat. "Shawn please, say something, so I know I'm not hallucinating." Shawn grinned wider and he considered his next sentence carefully before opening his mouth.

"I'm back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Three years later**

Shawn and his partner Gus had been working as consultants for the Santa Barbara Police for two and a half years when his world came crashing down. He knew it had to happen sometime, and in hindsight it really was obvious why it happened when it did. Shawn had been investigating, despite Gus' warning not to get involved and the Chief's request that he didn't, a drug ring that had been stealing from, and black mailing, the local Chemists to get at the drugs they were selling, and replacing what they took with a placebo drug. No one had noticed what had been happening till Shawn had made the connection from a couple of heart attack victims.

When Shawn stepped into the bull pen Monday morning he knew they'd had a break in the case. The room was a buzz in the same excitement that usually came about when a high profile case was coming to a close. The Chief spotted him quickly and ushered him into her office. Gus was already inside, pacing nervously. Shawn had declined his offer for a lift in favour of a pineapple milkshake Gus refused to buy him, hence Gus beating him to the station.

"So, what have you got for me today chief?" Shawn sang as he threw himself into the spinning chair in front of her desk, letting it turn about twice before putting his feet firmly on the ground to stop the sideways progression.

"We've got him," the Chief declared.

"What?" Shawn gaped, his eyes snapping to the Chiefs then Gus' and back. "Oh," Shawn muttered, composing himself. "That's great."

"Lassiter and Juliet are bringing him in now," the Chief continued, seating herself at her desk.

"Him? No Chief I defiantly sensed at least three," Shawn declared, placing his fingers at his temples. "Yes, three guys. Or maybe two guys and a girl, wait isn't that a show. Hmm, maybe one's just very feminine," Shawn rambled as his hands dropped from his temples.

"Shawn," Gus hissed.

"Yes Mr Spencer, two males were seen fleeing before the officers got there, we believe the one we acquired will lead us to the others," the Chief replied, pleased with her detectives work. "So it looks like we didn't need you on the case after all."

"No, there's defiantly more to this one, I can feel it, taste it," Shawn said placing his fingers back at his temples. "It tastes a bit like chicken, with just a hint of lemon and chilli," Shawn continued with a far off look. "Anyway," he said shaking himself. "You've got to let me have a look at this one."

"Let's see what my detectives find first shall we?" the Chief declared, rising from her seat as she spotted Lassiter and Juliet leading a man through the entrances' double doors. "Here they are now." Shawn, the Chief and Gus made their way out of the office to watch as the two detectives led the cuffed individual past them towards the cells below. As they passed, the criminal met Shawn's gaze, shock before amusement donning his features.

"You won't get anything out of him," Shawn spat darkly before the detectives and the criminal they led were out of sight, turning sharply and heading for his bike.

"Mr Spencer?" the Chief called after him.

"Shawn? Shawn!" Gus hollered, racing after the pseudo-psychic. "Shawn! Hey, what was all that about?" Gus asked once he'd caught up to his friend and pulled him to a stop. "Did you know him?" Shawn looked about them, glancing at the cops on the stairs entering and exiting the precinct before pulling Gus off to the side.

"Yes I know him," Shawn admitted.

"What? How?" Gus demanded.

"He's how I get my anti-psychotics," Shawn breathed, brushing an agitated hand through his hair.

"What the hell Shawn?" Gus burst.

"Shh, keep your voice down," Shawn begged, grabbing his friends arm and leading him further from the station.

"What were you thinking buying medication off the black market? Do you know how much trouble you can get in for being in possession of un-prescribed pharmaceuticals? Cause I do, and it's a lot!" Gus ranted.

"What was I supposed to do?" Shawn growled out.

"Buy them at the chemist like everyone else Shawn, that's what you're supposed to do. They aren't that expensive," Gus replied, crossing his arms.

"First off, the police look into things like medical history Gus," Shawn spat. "I can't be on anti-psychotics while claiming to be psychic, having a history of being on medication is okay, in fact it's perfect, it proves that I can do what I say I can and have been able for a while but I'm a late bloomer because it was misunderstood. But I can't be on them now Gus, I can't," Shawn fumed, messing his hair up as he gripped and pulled at it. With a sigh he dropped his hands to his sides. "And I can't go off them Gus," he continued in a calmer breath, meeting his friends eyes to convey his desperation. "I refuse to go through that again, and everyone will just think I'm crazy anyhow," Shawn muttered, his hands coming up protectively to grip the tops of his arms. "If they don't already."

"But Shawn these guys were stealing from chemists, three people are dead, and there could be more. I just can't understand why you'd be okay with that," Gus said in a more sympathetic voice.

"Gus I didn't know, I swear, and I don't understand how I missed something like this. They told me they were buying the out of date surplus from the chemists, the stuff no one had used and no one wanted," Shawn explained as he sat down on the small stone wall under the shrubbery by the station, lowering his head to his hands.

"No one's perfect Shawn," Gus muttered, sitting himself down beside his friend.

"I beg to differ," Shawn snorted into his hands, his voice muffled. Gus shook his head.

"Yeah well we're not talking about Juliet. And you know she's only perfect in your eyes, to everyone else, she's just as human as the rest of us," Gus muttered. Shawn hummed in acknowledgment, content to let Gus believe Juliet was still the object of his affection. "So, what are you going to do about this drug bust?"

"I don't know," Shawn breathed. "Caleb, they guy they took in, he won't talk, he was in Iraqi for five years, he's as tough as stone. I doubt he'd even rat me out, though he may call a hit on me," Shawn commented.

"What?" Gus squeaked.

"It's nothing," Shawn assured.

"Nothing?" Gus breathed. "Shawn you've got to tell the Chief what's going on."

"No way, that's as good as flushing my career down the toilet, Psych will be over before you can say 'opps, my bad'. No, I'll think of something Gus, don't worry about a thing," Shawn declared.

"Yeah? Like what, waltz into the place and ask them nicely to stop stealing drugs?" Gus said sarcastically. Shawn met his eyes, and broke out in a massive grin.

"Gus you're a genius, I could just kiss you," Shawn declared, jumping to his feet.

"Um, huh?" Gus said with a raised eye brow.

"That's what I'll do," Shawn explained. "I'll find out where the other two are before the cops do, explain the situation and all will be right."

"I shouldn't have to point out how holey that plan is," Gus said in monotone. "I could drain pasta with that plan.

"Oh come on Gus, don't be Weasly in the fourth Harry Potter movie," Shawn declared, rushing across the car park to his bike.

"I never liked that movie," Gus muttered unmoving. "Shawn! Shawn, what are you doing?" Gus hollered when it was apparent Shawn really was bailing on him to track down a couple of drug lords.

"Exactly what I said I'd do," Shawn declared flipping his visa up.

"But Its suicide," Gus cried exasperated. "I swear, if you go after those two, I'm going to go right up those stairs and tell the Chief all of what you just told me." Shawn held Gus' eyes for a moment, trying to read him, before breaking out in a grin.

"You wouldn't," Shawn declared.

"Oh yes I would," Gus stated.

"No, you see, you love Psych just as much as me, and if you tell the Chief, then Psych would be ruined," Shawn explained.

"I do not lo-" Gus spluttered.

"Don't wait up," Shawn hollered before shooting off on his motor bike.

"Shawn!" Gus called after him, but he was already long gone. "Crap."

* * *

**The R2 the R**

Thank you **fantomfaire** and **torchil** for the first two reviews for this story :) they are much appreciated


End file.
